


From Russia with Love

by Blacklace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alex is ridiculous, Anal Sex, Baking, But mostly fluff, Celebrating Christmas, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming, Sidney loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: Geno doesn't want his best friend to spend the Christmas Eve alone. So he ships him a small present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some tooth-rotting fluff for Christmas, okay? And who better do this with than our obnoxious Russian and the uptight Canadian, right? As for the story - I know the NHL doesn't get a Christmas break, but let's pretend for the sake of the story. Shhh.  
> Also this story isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'm deeply sorry for them (I'll try my best to get rid of them).

“Sid not be alone on Christmas!” Geno said, brows knitted together.

Sidney sighed. It was pointless to try to argue now.

“I’m okay, Geno, don’t worry,” he put on a smile and hoped it was convincing enough for Geno to drop it. It wasn’t.

“No, Sid not okay,” the Russian shook his head and fished out his phone, pointing at it meaningfully. “I’m fix for you.”

He puttered on the phone for a while before dialing up someone. “Nobody alone on Christmas!” Geno turned away from Sid to take the call in peace. Sid didn’t even catch the name that was on the display. Not that it mattered when Geno’s phone was set on Cyrillic.

Sid sunk deeper into his stall. It was his fault, really. He let it slip that he’d be spending the Christmas Eve alone in his house in Cole Harbour. Some stupid chirps about him spending the evening with Mario and his family to which Sid had unfortunately replied that the plane ticket to Cole Harbor would say otherwise and that it was time he finally detached from the Lemieux.

It seemed like a good thing to say. Sid was never very good at chirping back and he just wanted to shut the guys up. But it didn’t hit him until later that all the guys knew his family was spending the holidays outside of Cole Harbour.

Now he was stuck sitting at the locker room with one very persistent Evgeni Malkin who was dialing up someone to help him deal with Sid-will-ruin-his-own-Christmas situation.

The person at the other end of the line finally picked up. Sid listened, but Geno spoke in quick Russian and he only recognized his own name, as far as his Russian skills went. Sid went through a mental list of Russians Geno was friend with that could be on the other end of the line, but nobody made sense. They all had families, were married or Sid genuinely didn’t like them.

“I’m tell you need company,” Geno gave Sid a small smile when he put the phone away.

“No, Geno, I don’t-,“ before he could finish, Geno trapped him in a suffocating hug.

Sid hated himself for melting into it.

He should’ve known better than telling Geno he had nobody to spend the Christmas with. He didn’t want to pry on his family time with Anna, he knew that it wasn’t his place. Not anymore, anyway.

The Lemieux would have been happy to have him, but this year Sid felt anything like. His own family flew away to enjoy the holidays at a warm, sunny place and Sid would’ve followed them if it wasn’t for his stubborn need for white Christmas. That kind of Christmas he remembered from his childhood – white, frozen and full of snow, albeit this time he’d be alone and miserable.

The Pens got a Christmas week off and Sid planned on making the most out of it. He had already booked the plane tickets for a morning flight on the 24th December up to his home.

“Friend keep company for Sid,” Geno said after he let go.

Sid’s eyes widened. “Who?”

“You see. Now change, we need go,” he motioned towards Sid’s skates and stood up to get into his own stall.

“You need to tell me who it is, Geno! I’m not having a complete stranger in my house!”

Geno gave him that weirdly soft smile again. “Friend is lonely. He alone for Christmas first time in life. I think I’m help. And you also lonely, so I’m think I help too,” there was a huge grin on Geno’s face and Sidney had a hard time being mad.

Damn that _stupid_ smile.

“Will you at least tell me who are you setting me up with?” he grumbled.

“No,” Geno replied calmly. “But not worry, Sid. You like, I know,” he winked at him and Flower chose that moment to walk in.

“What should Sid like?” he asked, more out of habit than actual curiosity.

“Geno has gotten me a Christmas date and shipped it to my doorstep at Cole Harbour,” Sid deadpanned.

Flower laughed at that and shook his head.

“Who?” he asked, nodding towards Geno.

Geno gave him a shit eating grin. “You know.”

“Oh,” Flower’s eyes widened.

Sidney didn’t like it the least bit. These two knowing something he didn’t and teaming up was never good. They were about as good of an idea as tequila body shots with _Claude Giroux_.

When neither Geno nor Flower showed a sign of telling him who the hell he was going to spend the Christmas with, Sidney just threw his hands up in surrender and bolted out of the locker room. He was done.

“Merry Christmas!” the two assholes yelled after him with glee.

* * *

The Halifax airport was busy with people. Families and couples reuniting, people arriving, leaving. Sid tucked his coat a little tighter around his neck and went to the airport’s parking lot to pick up his car.

The winter in Nova Scotia was just as crisp and cruel as he remembered it. He swore he could smell fresh pine needles and hockey in the air. It put a smile on his face and he didn’t realize how relaxed he was until he saw his own expression at the rearview mirror.

Shaking his head he left the underground garage and went through a familiar road to his home in Cole Harbour. He was hoping that the ice on the lake would be thick enough for skating and playing around with the neighbor kids.

Ever since he got to play with Geno’s son a week earlier, Sid’s heart was gaping with weird emptiness. He hoped that playing pond hockey with some local kids would help fill that, even though he had a feeling it wouldn’t be nearly enough.

Sid stopped on his way home to pick up a Christmas tree – nice tall fir that smelled just like childhood. When he finally got home, it was noon.

It was 24th December, so take outs weren’t an option. Sid sighed and turned the heat up in the house. It was cold and not at all cozy like it usually was this time of the year. Sid got himself lost in the preparations. Setting up the tree, putting various ornaments and lights on it while simultaneously trying not to burn the lunch.

He was going back and forth over baking some Christmas cookies later in the afternoon, when suddenly there was a loud doorbell ring.

Frowning slightly, Sid turned off the stove. He wiped the palms of his hands on his dark jeans and went to answer the door.

“Sidney!”

_Oh fuck no._

Sid slammed the door shut. His heart sped up, breathing erratic. _No. Fuck no._

The person on the other side of the door started banging on it, demanding entrance.

“Sid, stop being mean!”

When was Sid’s life easy, really? Now he had to deal with one very alive and very annoying Alexander Mikhailovich Ovechkin.

“Sid? Can we at least talk?”

Sidney took a deep breath in and opened the door again. “Ovechkin,” he said, almost accusatory.

“Call me Alex, please,” Ovechkin smiled happily. He stepped forward while Sid made a step backwards almost on instinct.

The Russian frowned, confusion crossing his face. Behind Ovechkin, the snow started to fall from the sky. It looked like the snow storm would last all through the day.

The snowflakes were clinging to Ovechkin’s dark hair and Sid refused to think about it. Refused to think about how it was a good look on his slightly silvered hair.

Sidney registered the chill that was running up and down his spine and realized they were still standing in the doorway, dumbly staring at each other. Sid pinched the bridge of his nose and with a huff of breath gestured for Ovechkin to get inside.

He’d gladly let the Russian freeze outside, if his mother hadn’t taught him better.

“Zhenya called, said you were lonely,” Alex flashed him his best smile, the front tooth still missing. Sid briefly wondered if he’d ever get it fixed. Not that he cared. “Practically begged me to get here and spend the Christmas with you. How could I say no to Zhenya?”

Ovi was now standing right in front of Sid and before the smaller man could argue any further, Ovi pulled him into a bear hug. Fucking Russians and their bear hugs.

Sid would hate Alex for showing up. He would hate Geno for calling and telling him his address in the first place, too. But right now Sid was too busy hating himself for relaxing into the tight embrace so easily. It was like a magic, the fight leaving his body altogether, being replaced by a low-key pulsing warmth.

_Fuck._

“For the record, I didn’t ask for your presence here,” Sid aimed for pissed when they parted, but failed miserably.

“Don’t lie, Sidney Crosby, you’re happy to have me,” Alex poked him. “How would you survive Christmas without me anyway?”

Sid rolled his eyes at him so hard it stung.

He wanted to yell at Ovechkin for his impudence, his absolute lack of shame and manners. He wanted to yell at Geno for setting him up with fucking _Ovechkin_ who ended up minus thirty five in the 2013-2014 season. Minus t _hirty five._

Setting him up with Ovechkin, who he hooked up last year by an accident.

They were about to spend the holidays together now because Sid’s life was never that simple. He wanted to laugh hysterically at the absurdity of the situation.

Instead of letting his emotions bubble up, he counted his breaths. “I’m so going to regret this,” he rubbed his hands uselessly over his face and motioned for Ovi to take off his coat and shoes.

Alex shuffled his feet and for the first time since Sid saw him he looked… what? Unsure? If Sid wasn’t already tired from the long day, he’d tease the Russian about it.

“No planes back until tomorrow…” Alex shrugged.

It was a lie, Sid knew. But he chose to ignore it. If only for the hopes of filling up that gaping hole in his chest. Despite the way Sid bitched about Ovi standing on his front porch, he didn’t want to spend the Christmas alone. And he’d take Ovi over loneliness anytime. He’d just never be caught dead saying it out loud.

Sidney was weirdly fond of the Russian, even though he was obnoxious, loud and often drove him crazy.

Deep down, he was well aware of the cause to his strange fondness for the Russian. The hook up wasn’t just a hook up, like Sid initially thought.

“I’ll show you your room,” Sid sighed. “There’s a storm coming, the planes won’t fly anyway.”

Ovi visibly lightened up and nodded enthusiastically.

Sid automatically took Ovi’s suitcase without thinking too hard about it. Alex was his guest now, he was supposed to be nice to him, after all. Besides, Sid didn’t see a point in creating a hostile environment when they were bound to stay together for at least the night.

“You don’t have to do that, you know? I can carry it,” Alex put his hands over Sid’s on the suitcase. They were big and warm, roughened up by years of hockey and hard training. Sid could feel the coarse drag of skin and almost shivered when Alex slid his hands over his in a weirdly attentive manner.

It was hard to breathe, the air stuck in Sid’s throat while heat crawled up his skin. He coughed a little to gain his balance back.

“Whatever,” Sid shrugged and went up the stairs, leaving Alex with his suitcase at the bottom. He hoped the blush would be gone by the time he’d have to face Alex again.

As he climbed the stairs, he tried not to think too hard about the reasons why his body decided to react to Alex. He knew there had to be some weird lingering touch memory. His own body and mind betraying him, straying back to that _one_ night.

_Bodies slamming against walls, the hotel room filled with loud breathing and heat. Drunk, sloppy kisses with too much teeth. Sid moaned, deep and low in his throat, their hands flying everywhere and groping. Alex knew what he was doing and it drove Sid crazy. He squeezed a handful of Sid’s ass, hard. Demanding words filled the room with filth._

_Followed by soreness that lasted for days._

Sid’s knees almost gave way at the intense flashback. He had pushed the memory so deep into his mind he almost forgot he still had it. If Sid was good at something, it was erasing and compartmentalizing. But now that Alex was there, warm and solid, it started trickling back to him.

The Caps were just knocked out of the playoffs and Geno had dragged both Sid and Alex to drink and drown what was mostly Alex’s sorrow. Sid never deciphered why he let himself be pulled along in the first place. Maybe it was the tension from the long season and the crawling need to let go. Maybe it was the fact he’d been lonely despite number of people surrounding him at all times.

Maybe it was because of his idiotic crush on Geno.

Alex hadn’t been the only one crushed by a loss. Geno had announced just week earlier that he was going to be a father.

“Here, it’s all yours,” Sid gestured towards the open guestroom. Alex gave him a warm smile and walked past Sid to get inside. He walked just a bit too close, their chests brushing slightly in the process.

Sid got a whiff of Alex’ perfume and his knees got weak again. The familiar scent of sweet and spicy, of cedar wood and musk filled his nose.

_Hot lips trailing up and down his neck in combination of just the perfect amount of pressure on his hips. Sid moaned, head thumping against the thin hotel room. Alex sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck in reward. They were going to leave a mark and Sid didn’t care. He wanted to be claimed._

Sidney could remembered the way he begged. Absolutely shameless and wanton, spread under Alex. Vulnerable. He had expected Alex to mock him, but he had just took him in with hungry eyes and compelled each of Sid’s requests.

He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to forget.

“Why did you agree to go here anyway? It’s not like we’re best friends or anything,” Sid asked. He was getting frustrated with himself and with his stupid body reactions. The memories.

Alex was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching Sid with something that could be described as interest. Sid let himself wonder if they were thinking about the same thing.

“I’m touched, Sid,” Alex put his hand over his heart in a faux disbelief.

It put a grin on Sid’s lips. Ovechkin was always ridiculous and he seemed to put his best efforts into it when he was around Sid – teasing, playing, never failing to put an annoyed smile on his lips.

“Geno said something about his friend being left alone on Christmas,” Sid folded his arms over his chest and met Alex’s eyes.

_“Sasha… oh fuck, like that,” Sid had moaned, lips falling open. Alex shuddered at the sound of his name rolling off of Sid’s tongue and thrusted his hips harder, making Sid really feel it. “Gonna wreck you, beautiful,” he growled._

Alex chuckled and shook his head. “I was actually planning on spending the Christmas at Washington’s hospital with kids who have good hockey taste.”

So being left all alone, that is.

“But you know Zhenya, he has this thing where he annoys you and begs for so long that you have to surrender,” he laughed a little. Fine wrinkles fanned out around his eyes and Sid’s fingers itched with the need to smooth them out.

“He spoke to you for like three minutes, don’t front,” Sid scoffed.

Alex stood up from the bed and walked over to Sid. They stood about a foot away from each other and Sid let his hands fall down beside his body. Thinking back, it was probably an unconscious decision to let down any barriers there were between them.

“What do you know, Sid? Maybe he threatened me,” he held Sid’s gaze with his own. The icy blue of his eyes felt like it was seeing right through him. “Maybe I wanted to be here,” he added in much softer tone and brushed his fingertips over the back of Sid’s hand.

“Oh,” Sid looked down where they were touching and fought the blush that was spreading over his cheeks.

Alex withdrew his hand and it made Sid look up again. They stood closer than he remembered. Alex flicked his eyes down to Sid’s lips and then back to his eyes with a sly grin. Sid opened his mouth ever so slightly, breaths coming in short. He wanted so badly.

He leaned closer to Alex, feeling the heat radiating off of his body. His heart was going crazy in his chest and he was aware of their bodies being close, _almost_ intimate.

Alex chuckled, briefly patting his hand on Sid’s cheek before slipping past him into the corridor. “So what do you normally do on Christmas?”

He was already walking down the corridor, leaving Sid flustered and embarrassed. Sid thumped his head against the doorframe and groaned. He couldn’t have been more obvious to Alex. God damn it.

Following down the stairs, he found Alex already in the living room, inspecting the half-decorated tree there.

“Can I help?” he asked and turned to meet Sid’s eyes.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I need to finish the lunch anyway. You okay with chicken steak on pepper?”

Alex mumbled something that vaguely sounded like agreement. The kitchen was joined to the living room, creating one large space, so Sid could still watch Alex and talk to him. Well, if he knew what the fuck he was supposed to talk to him about.

Sidney got into a comfortable routine in the kitchen, humming into the rhythm of Christmas carols that came out of the radio.

“Come here, Sid!” Alex called from somewhere in the living room.

Sid, always falling for every prank, went. He found Alex gazing out the sliding glass door that lead to the back patio. _So no pranks, huh._

“What is it?” Sid asked as he stood beside him.

Alex looked down, as if embarrassed. “Nothing, just… it’s beautiful,” he gestured towards the glass. “I thought you should see before it get dark,” he said quietly.

Something warm bloomed in Sid’s chest, it was almost painful.

He had seen the view of his backyard a million times throughout the year. Snow storms weren’t any different. But it was the thought that counted. The softness of Alex’s voice made the moment different and Sid made himself really look this time.

It was quiet between them with a sharp contrast of the coldness wafting from the large windows and Alex’s infuriating body heat. Sid shivered and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” he said. His own voice sounding strange, like his throat was scratched hoarse.

They stood there watching the snow fall for a good couple minutes before Sid sighed and excused himself to the kitchen. He almost managed to overcook the rice. _Almost._ He wouldn’t survive the chirping, if he did.

“Need any help here?” Alex appeared there short after and Sid did _not_ jump up at his voice.

Ovi laughed and placed his hand on Sid’s lower back. “No need to be scared of me, Sid,” he joked.

His hand was big and burning like a brand. Sid remembered how those hands felt on his naked skin, traveling up and down his bare sides. He had to swallow at the obtrusive memory.

“Uh, you can get the wine? It’s in the fridge,” Sid wasn’t all up for day drinking, but it was the holidays. They could afford to slack for a day or two.

Alex did as he was told and slid his hand over Sid’s lower back in order to move away. Sid bit his bottom lip and fought the shudder his body wanted to give into. He wondered whether the small touch was an unconscious move on Alex’s part or whether it was precisely calculated.

“Glasses?” Alex asked when he got the bottle opened.

“Top shelf, over there,” Sid pointed to his right and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

They settled on the breakfast bar and Sid was forced to light up some candles from the Christmas decoration he put there for the lack of light coming from the windows.

“Sid, if I had known this was a date, I’d change,” Alex joked as he sat down next to Sid with two full glasses of red wine.

“Shut up and eat,” Sid shoved at his arm, small smile creeping up into his voice.

It was definitely _not_ a date.

“You cook for me, put on tight jeans and light candles. I think that’s as much of a date as I’m ever getting from you,” Alex teased further and nudged Sid’s ankle with his foot.

“Stop being ridiculous,” Sid had aimed for a stern tone, but the blush on his cheeks probably devalued his efforts anyway.

Alex brought up his glass of wine and held it up to Sid. “You know I only know how to be ridiculous. That’s why you love me,” hi wiggled his eyebrows stupidly and Sid laughed despite himself.

He held up his own glass and clinked it lightly against Alex’s. “To Christmas,” he smiled.

The wine tasted good, its heady scent filled Sid’s mind and it helped to take his focus away from where Alex was still touching his ankle with his foot. They could enjoy the day, Sid realized. All his panicked feelings were irrational and paranoid.

After they finished lunch, they moved to the living room and spread out on the couch. Sid flicked on the TV and settled on some Disney cartoon while sipping on the wine.

It was almost time to start the dinner preparations. Or bake some cookies. But Sid found himself overwhelmed by fatigue. He slumped a little lower into the couch cushions, feet tucked under the blanket that was resting next to him. It caused him to lean into Alex who had his own feet propped on the coffee table.

Sid couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him when he noticed the hideous socks Alex sported.

Alex shot him a toothy grin. He knew exactly what Sid’s giggling was about. “What? You not like my kitten socks?”

Sid shook his head and hoped it was enough of an answer.

“They were out of the penguin socks, sorry,” Alex shrugged and for some reason it made Sidney giggle even more.

He let his body slide down the couch, until he was resting against Alex, shaking with laughter.

“What is so funny, _pingvinka_?” Alex pinched Sid’s side, which caused him to yelp.

Sid calmed himself enough to settle down and tucked himself more comfortably against Alex. The Russian draped his arm over his shoulders and Sid let out a content sigh.

“Just remembered the stupid commercial you did for the Capital One Bank,” Sid said.

Now it was Alex’s turn to laugh. “You mean how I nailed the Penguin with the puck?”

“Yeah,” Sid bit his lower lip. “I thought it was funny how you didn’t even try to be sorry about it.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and tightened his hold on Sid’s shoulders. “I’d be sorry if I hit you, though,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Only because Geno would fight you if you weren’t,” Sid scoffed.

“Not true,” Alex insisted. “You know that.”

And the weird thing was that Sid knew. Things were different between them since the last season. They never talked about their drunken hook up, but maybe they should have.

“Yeah, I know,” Sid said quietly.

The buzz of alcohol was now coursing through his system, making him sleepy. He wasn’t drunk, not even close, but alcohol had that effect on him, always made him cuddly and sleepy.

If it wasn’t for the traditional dinner, he’d call it a night already. But being rude to guests, albeit guests that resembled Neanderthals, was still something Sidney couldn’t bring himself to do. His mom would frown so hard if he’d be rude to Alex.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

Alex chuckled, the rumble going low and quiet through his chest and straight to Sidney. “I don’t care. This is not Russian Christmas, we can have it your way,” he said, rubbing soothing circles into Sid’s arm.

“It’s not like this is a traditional evening or anything,” he mumbled.

“What you normally do?” Alex asked. “On this day.”

Sid looked up to meet Alex’s eyes. Despite their cold color they seemed warm and Sid had to look away quickly to stop the train of thoughts that was heading south.

“We, uh, usually go skating on the lake. But seeing as it’s snowing now, it’s pointless,” Sid shrugged. He straightened up, so he wasn’t cuddling Alex anymore.

The warm hand around his shoulders, however, stayed.

“I guess we’d be just chilling, mom would be in the kitchen cooking or baking. Taylor would help her and yell at me to get in there as well,” a smile tugged on his lips.

“We can cook something,” Alex supplied. “Maybe bake some cookies, yes?”

The warmth bloomed in Sid’s chest and this time it wasn’t from the alcohol.

“Baking sounds good,” he nodded.

As it turned out, the baking wasn’t only good, but a lot of fun, too. Alex was ridiculous in kitchen and Sidney wondered how he could survive living on his own. Then he remembered Alex has never actually lived on his own.

“Wash your hands, go,” Sid giggled as Ovi threatened to wipe his flour-dusted hands all over Sid’s black clothes. Too late. “Oh my god!” he groaned when Alex put both his hands on Sid’s ass and squeezed, effectively pushing him flush against his chest. “I hate you!” Sid tried to get away from him, but Alex was now rubbing his hands up and down Sid’s ass and it did things to Sid.

His knees buckled and he had to grasp Alex’s shoulders for support.

“Your body begs to differ,” Alex teased and slapped Sidney’s bottom for good measures.

Sid yelped at that and had to bite down at his tongue to stop the moan that was in his throat.

“We’re baking here, Alex!” Sid protested. “Stop groping me!”

“Not groping, Sid. Just needed to wipe my hands somewhere,” Alex grinned and let go.

Sidney had to grab the edge of the counter to stabilize himself. The Russian was going to be the death of him. When Sid was sure his knees wouldn’t give way, he continued with cutting out shapes in the dough. Simple stars, circles and hearts. He got lost in the work, only brought back by a loud snap of a camera.

Sid’s nostrils flared. “Fucking quit messing around.”

The wine was wearing out and Sid found himself slightly irritated. He didn’t exactly have time to think why had Geno shipped Alex to his doorstep, but he started to get a picture. Geno had to know about his drunken hook up with Ovi. Sid had hoped to keep it a secret forever, not knowing how Geno would react to him sleeping around with his friend.

Looking back, Sid was probably more afraid of his own reaction. Admitting he had sex with Alex would only make it too real and Sid was not ready to deal with that.

“Sorry, Sid. Just wanted to let Zhenya know we’re okay. He’s worried…” Alex trailed.

Sid took a deep breath in. It didn’t help at all that Alex put _worried_ and _Geno_ into one sentence.

“At least let me see the picture,” Sid huffed.

Alex complied easily, showing Sid the text conversation he had going with Geno. It was in Cyrillic, so no way Sid knew what they were actually talking about. The picture itself wasn’t all that bad – it covered mostly Sid’s back and ass with flour stains everywhere. The handprints went from his lower back as far as his upper thighs. _Huh._

Just as Sid inspected the picture, new message popped up.

“What’s he saying?”

Alex went red at that. Fucking _red_. And here Sidney thought it wasn’t even possible for someone like Ovechkin to blush.

“Uh, just… that it’s cute we’re having so much fun.”

“Liar,” Sidney smirked and punched him in the arm. “Tell Geno I say hi,” he added and made his way back to the cookies.

After that the mood had lifted again. Alex stopped being annoying and was actually helpful for once. They worked in such unison that Sid wondered whether they’d work like this on the ice, too.

“Wanna make the icing, too?” Sid asked when they popped the cookies into the oven.

“You’re all the icing I need,” Alex flashed his widest grin that never failed to make Sid snort.

“You’re a sap,” he rolled his eyes and started to prepare the sugar icing.

They would need to spend hours in the gym to burn all those calories.

The house smelled like vanilla and sugar by the time they were done and Sid couldn’t feel more content. He tried not to look too hard behind the reason why mentioning Geno’s name made him so cranky.

“We let cookies cool, you go change,” Alex pushed Sid towards the doors. “I don’t know your customs, but we always dress fancy for Christmas dinner.”

Sid rolled his eyes, but let himself be pushed away anyway. He liked how easy it was for Alex to do it.

“We need to cook the actual dinner, remember? No point in changing now,” Sid grinned and it was Alex’s turn for a dramatic eye roll.

He said something in Russian before throwing his hands up in the air. He was acting like a moron to make Sid laugh, he realized. Alex had this thing where he acted like an obnoxious clown when other people were feeling down. He had seen it before, only it was always centered on Geno.

Sid felt bad for _using_ Alex like that.

The happiness he felt on the inside made him painfully aware of the reason why he was there with him. The last time they were together was to drown the sorrow when each of them had lost something precious to them. But what did they have to lose now?

Life just kept throwing them against each other, in a weird fashion. And each time they collided, it lasted longer, felt more personal and Sid thought he was drowning in it.

“Everything okay?” Alex’s voice brought him back. He had a warm hand on his shoulder and looked worried.

Sid couldn’t do this to him. All rivalry aside, Alex didn’t deserve to be a replacement for someone who didn’t want Sid in their life.

He shook his head and looked down. It was just _unfair._

Why was even Alex looking at him like that? Like Sid had hung the fucking moon and stars on the sky. It wasn’t fair. Alex was supposed to hate him, push right back when Sid was mean.

He was shaking with anger, his knuckles turning white where he curled his fingers into fists. Alex was too good to be Sid’s sloppy seconds. It should’ve been Sid on the Christmas Eve, in his house, all on his own, alone and miserable. He had no right to drag Ovi right into this just because they slept together once and it was the best sex of Sid’s life.

“Geno shouldn’t have sent you here,” Sid said with a quivering voice. His eyes welled with tears, he hated himself.

Instead of being angry or pushing back, Alex pulled him into a soft hug, his hands finding their way around Sid’s waist. Sidney hated how easy it was to let tears fall down his cheeks and into the worn fabric of Alex’s t-shirt.

“I’m sorry, Alex… so sorry,” Sid sobbed, trying to hide his face in the warmth of Alex’s neck. He felt small in the gentle embrace. He sensed it deep in his bones – one wrong push and he’d shatter.

Alex rubbed small circles into Sid’s back, one of his hands traveling up to pet his hair.

“I know I’m not your first choice, Sid,” Alex said softly. “But I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Sid looked up despite the tears blurring his vision. He found Alex’s eyes and they were impossibly soft. He wanted to hate him for that, for the openness of his expression, of the way he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Except he found himself falling.

“Why do you even care?” it wasn’t angry. It was defeated, quiet.

Alex wiped away the tears staining Sid’s face, his thumb gently stroking the delicate cheekbone. “I cared long before we were kicked out of the playoffs, Sid.”

_Oh._

Alex kept caressing his face with care that Sid didn’t know hockey players were capable of. They were looking at each other and Sid found it impossible to look away.

“I saw you mooning over Zhenya, thought you don’t like me anyway. Tried to get over you, but then Zhenya takes me and you drinking after we lost…” he huffs out a small laugh. “I know he told you he was about to be a father, it was clear on your face you were devastated. Maybe not clear to Zhenya, but I saw.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“Would you even go out with me, if I asked?” Alex raised one eyebrow at him.

Sid ducked his head down in shame. He wouldn’t, they both knew it.

“My point, exactly,” Alex continued. “Zhenya didn’t have to force me to fly here, you know? I wanted to.”

Sid frowned, meeting up Alex’s eyes. “You don’t feel like I’m using you?” Sid was getting frustrated. Alex acted like it was all one sweet romantic comedy, when it was a fucking tragedy instead.

“I used you the first time when we hooked up and now you’re here again, filling Geno’s place. How do you not hate me?” Sid’s voice was steadily rising and he found himself fuming. He was pissed at Alex, pissed at himself for being such a mess. “You should find someone who loves you, Alex. Not someone who’s too hung up on their own team mate!”

Sid didn’t realize he was yelling and stumbling backwards until his lower back hit the counter top. He had nowhere to go, he was cornered and lost.

Alex was supposed to hate him for using him, taking advantage of him. But he was still standing there, in his kitchen, looking steady and calm. Sid fucking hated him.

“Can’t control heart, Sidney,” Alex said simply. His tone was _sad_ and almost broken to Sid’s ears.

 _Their fingers entwined behind Sid’s head, turning his insides into a mush. He looked up at their fingers and then back into Alex’s eyes. They were filled with emotion, threatening to spill. Sid held his breath, afraid that if he moved, he’d break the moment. Alex was staring right into his soul and Sid had never felt more revealed._  
  
“Come on, Sasha… make me yours.”

_So he did._

Alex approached Sid cautiously, like he was a stray cat. “You think you still in love with Zhenya, but I see how you react to me,” he spoke softly. “Your heart beats fast when I touch you. Your pupils dilate when you expect me to kiss you. You pretend to hate my touch, but you’re still seeking it when I’m near.”

His expression was raw, opened up like a fresh wound.

Sid swallowed and took a deep breath in, counting to five. Alex might’ve been right, but Sid was too scared to think about it just yet.

“We should start the dinner,” he said, not quite meeting Alex’s eyes.

“Okay.”

* * *

As far as cooking went, Alex wasn’t that bad. He’d definitely survive on his own, despite the popular belief that he was completely useless outside of the ice.

This time they settled in the small dining room with fancy silverware and burgundy dining napkins. They both took a shower and changes into appropriate clothes. Sid found some jeans from the last season that were just the right shade of black and the right amount of tight.

»Прекрасный« _beautiful_ , Alex breathed out when he laid his eyes on Sidney in the dimly lit room.

There were tall candles on the table as well as chilled bottle of wine. Sid had some time to think while he was showering and changing. About what Alex said to him and how he really felt. This time Sid was determined to keep looking for the right signs and feelings.

“Please, after you,” Alex pulled out one chair and gestured for Sidney to take it.

“I’m not a girl, you don’t need to woo me,” he rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

“Everybody likes wooing. Even Sidney Crosby,” Alex winked and sat at his own place.

The dinner was delicious. Far from traditional, but Sid was willing to let it go for once. After all, this was far from his usual Christmas anyway.

“I need to tell everybody what a wife material they’re missing,” Alex joked when he moaned around the mouthful of grilled salmon.

Sid blushed at that. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh no, it is something,” Alex pressed and found Sid’s feet under the table.

Sid welcomed the innocent touch and allowed Alex to play footsie with him. He couldn’t stop the idiotic grin from spreading over his face even if he tried.

“You see, in Russia, it’s important to marry a woman who can cook. Otherwise we starve to death,” Alex made a sad face.

“You mean you drink yourself to death.”

“No, no, that comes with marriage, too. Vodka is a package deal with us,” Alex smirked and Sid laughed at that.

“I’m not marrying someone who’s gonna drink themselves to death,” he sipped on his wine and watched Alex with mirth.

“See? Already talking marriage. Soon you’ll talk about babies,” Alex wiggled his stupid eyebrows and Sid almost spat his wine everywhere.

“I hate you,” he coughed between fits of laughter.

Alex laughed at him and patted his back with concern. “Your Penguins kill me if I break you. Need to be careful, Sid,” he ran his fingers soothingly up and down Sid’s back. The thin button-down did nothing to stop the insane heat that was burning right through.

Sid giggled at the idea of Alex being surrounded by vicious penguins, both in the human and animal form. He kicked Alex under the table when he stopped laughing and told him to watch it or he’ll send the said Penguins after his sorry ass. It was just a way how to mask the low-key arousal that Alex’s touch had sparked.

_Huh._

The dinner was finished with light chatter and half-hearted chirps. Alex made Sid smile so hard his cheeks hurt and for once Sid felt like he could have _this_. This weird happiness that couples usually share.

They moved to the living room after, the only light in the room being the lit Christmas tree.

Alex brought back their glasses and another bottle of wine while Sid started fire in the fireplace. The snow outside didn’t stop falling and it was good twenty inches already. It was fine by Sid. They could get snowed in for all he cared. Hell, maybe he was even looking for it.

When they settled on the couch, warm and solid next to each other, neither of them moved to reach for the remote control. Sid liked that Alex enjoyed the quiet between them as much as he did.

He snuggled to Alex’s side with wine in his hand and let Alex wrap his free hand around him in a possessive manner. They fit together with ease that took practice and skill.

Except they didn’t have any.

“What else you do on Christmas evening?” Alex asked into the quiet, interrupted only by the occasional cracking of the fire.

Sid gave a half-shrug. “We just eat and enjoy each other, I guess. Sometimes we’d go for the midnight mass…”

“Wanna go to the mass?”

Sid smiled and buried his face in Alex’s neck. “God no. Have you seen how much snow is there already?”

Alex laughed at that, shaking Sid with the force of it. “You should come to Russia, Sid. Then you’d see snow,” he was teasing, Sid knew.

“Just wait until morning, Russian man. I’ll happily let you do all the shoveling, when you’re so used to it,” it made Alex groan, which only served to amuse Sid further.

“No going out in the morning. We stay here. Cuddle,” Alex murmured in a low voice into Sid’s ear.

The fine hair at the base of Sid’s skull prickled pleasantly. It sent a shiver down his spine and Sid relaxed further into Alex’s embrace, content to let him whisper whatever nonsense he pleased.

“Cuddle?” Sid asked, eyes innocent and large.

“Maybe give a massage, if Sid behaves,” Alex shrugged like he could care less.

The wine had already taken its toll on Sid’s actions. He was way too pliant and warm, half-spread over Alex’s body.

Alex had told him earlier that he _cared_ , that he had _feelings_ for Sid. Right?

And Sid might have felt like a dick for taking advantage of it, but sitting at the darkened living room with Alex warm and real next to him, it felt far from taking an advantage. Sid wanted it. The hum of need was vibrating just under his skin. Alex’s thick scent was filling his nose and he buried it just a little bit more into the soft skin under his ear.

Sid opened his mouth to take a deep breath in and exhaled with a soft shudder. Even if Ovi was minus thirty five. Even if he had a missing tooth and stupidly crooked nose, Sid wanted him.

“What if I want something else?” Sid toyed with the now empty glass in his hands, eyes meeting Alex’s over the brim.

Alex smiled knowingly, but said nothing. He took their glasses and put them on the coffee table before turning his attention back to Sidney. He kept his eyes trained on him, head slightly tilted to the side, expression almost playful. He reached out to place his hand on Sid’s neck, thumb absently stroking over his stubbly jaw.

Sid let himself relax into the touch, nuzzled Alex’s hand without shame. His lips fell open and he felt Alex’s thumb stroking gently over it, tugging and pressing.

“What do you want, Sidney?” Alex purred and it stirred something hot in Sid’s belly. It unfurled and spread through his body to every extremity.

He scooted closer, so he was mere inches away from Alex. His gaze flicked up and down between Alex’s eyes and his lips, biting down on his own and wondering how he should ask for what he wanted. His breathing was fast and his hands were shaking with excitement.

_Fuck it._

Actions spoke louder than words, just like on the ice.

Putting his hand over Alex’s pec for leverage and inching even closer, Sidney felt his heart hammering fast in his chest. He licked his lips while his eyes still flickered over Alex’s face, looking for a reaction. He got nothing, just an open expression – awaiting, patient and giving Sid space to tap out.

With his heart thumping loud in his ears, Sid erased the distance between them, covering Alex’s mouth with his in a chaste kiss. Their lips slot together almost perfectly, Alex’s hand coming to hold Sid’s face. Caress his hair, tilt his chin – Sidney was getting crazy with the overwhelming feeling.

His breath stuttered when Alex moved against him, pulling Sid into his lap. They parted briefly, just enough for Alex to whisper hotly over Sid’s face, “Gonna give you everything you want.”

Sid shuddered at those words and didn’t waste any time claiming Alex’s mouth. The kiss was rougher than the previous one. It wasn’t about testing the waters, it was about exploring, getting the taste of the other on their tongue.

Alex tangled his fingers at the dark curls on the back of Sid’s neck, making the younger man sigh with pleasure into the kiss. Their tongues brushed and Sidney opened up eagerly for it, taking Alex in. His whole body was vibrating with want, long suppressed and burning.

Sid made himself comfortable on top of Alex, straddling his thighs and really going to town. He mapped the wide planes of Alex’s chest, marveled at how strong it was under his fingertips. In return, Alex’s fingers found their way to Sid’s ass, squeezing playfully every now and then.

“Fuck, your _ass_ , Sid,” Alex groaned and Sid eagerly swallowed it.

Alex tugged on Sid’s hair, tilting his head to the side. Sid went willingly with the motion, baring his neck for Alex. He gasped when a pair of hot lips danced over the sensitive tendon, over the exposed skin. It left him tingling and desperate for more.

He made soft noises in the back of his throat, letting Alex know how much he enjoyed the attention. “God, the mouth on you,” Sid didn’t even realize he said it out loud until he felt a low rumble against the column of his neck followed by a gentle bite.

“Fuck,” Sid breathed out and dug his fingers into Alex’s shoulders. “Just like that, please,” he commanded in a quiet voice, too scared of breaking what they had.

Alex licked over Sid’s pulse point, suckling on the thin skin there, where he could easily hurt if he wanted. “Look at you,” Alex whispered, something like awe lacing his voice. “So responsive,” he squeezed Sid’s hips and took his earlobe between his teeth, biting down. “So beautiful.”

Sid whined at those words, seeking out Alex’s mouth with his own to taste him again.

“Want you,” Sid mumbled into the kiss, licking over Alex’s bottom lip before sucking on it. “Want you so bad, Alex,” he keened, almost desperate with it.

Alex was too gentle with him, too loving and caring. Sid didn’t deserve romance, he deserved _rough_. He wanted to feel it the next day.

“I give you everything, I already said that,” Alex laughed at his eagerness.

“But I want it rough… like the last time,” Sid sulked, his cheeks stained red with shame. He avoided Alex’s eyes.

There was a soft chuckle before Alex sneaked his fingers under Sid’s chin and made him look up.

There was that weird fondness still present in the clear blue of Alex’s eyes. Maybe it was the Christmas lights and the wine Sid had. Maybe he never looked long enough to notice that this fondness was in Alex’s eyes all along.

“Not tonight, Sid,” Alex petted his cheek and kissed him briefly on the corner of his lips. “I want to take my time with you. Last time was because we both felt down, yes? But now we have all the time in the world,” he ran his hands up Sid’s thighs to his sides, holding him close. “I want to feel you,” another open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Hear you.”

Sid squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly being painfully aware of his own erection trapped in his jeans. Alex was undeniably hard, too, if the bulge under Sid’s ass was any indication.

“Can-can we move this?” Sid asked, his own nerves long forgotten. He felt like he was going to fall apart under Alex’s intense gaze and he couldn’t wait until he’d finally shatter to pieces under it.

»Что-нибудь, для тебя, любовь моя« _Anything for you, my love._

That warm feeling from before bloomed in Sidney’s chest again. He had no idea what Alex was saying, but the words made him soft and giddy. He was floating with it, with the love that filled Alex’s voice.

He put his hands under Sid’s thick thighs, lifting him up with ease. He carried him to the stairs, lips attached to the skin of his neck. Sid had no doubts that Alex was strong, but this was insane.

“Let me down, come on. I’m _heavy_!” Sid protested.

Alex only tightened his hands under Sid’s thighs, causing his biceps to flex obscenely under the tight button-down. Sid worried about the faith of the expensive looking fabric, it’d be such a shame if Ovi managed to rip the fabric apart. For once, Sid actually liked his choice of shirt.

He absently rubbed his thumbs over the bulging muscle and smiled to himself when Alex groaned.

“End of the hall, on your right,” Sid instructed him when they were on the upper floor.

Alex kicked the door open and threw Sidney on the sheets. _Like a real caveman_ , Sid hysterically thought.

The younger man let out a delighted “oof” before Alex joined him. He scanned Sid’s face, taking him in, like he was about to disappear.

“And here everybody thinks I’m the vain one,” Alex chuckled, pointing at the sheets. Sid’s cheeks immediately flushed.

“They are pretty, okay?” he said a little defensively. Since when was Ovi allowed to be the only obnoxious hockey player in the league?

So what if his bed sheets were black with two gold decorative pillows? Nobody is flawless.

“Whatever you say,” Alex muttered against the skin of his neck, mouthing at the abused skin under his ear.

If Sid had a witty response, it was drowned in the moan he let out when Alex bit down, hard.

“No bruises that can’t be hidden by gear,” Sid warned between sharp intakes of breath. Alex’s fingers were working magic on his body, skimming over his ribs and hips, down to his thighs. He squeezed and spread Sid’s legs further apart, making room for himself.

Sid was enough of an adult to admit the feeling of another hockey player’s body between his legs really did it for him. The strain it put on his inner thighs when he really had to spread them to accommodate Alex went straight to his groin.

Alex was by no means small and Sid had always loved a good stretch.

They slowly started undressing each other, Sid’s hands shaking with the effort to undo the tiny buttons on Alex’s shirt. His knuckles brushed over the exposed skin every now and then, until Alex’s hands covered Sid’s. Warm and calloused, making Sid’s eyes fly up.

“You’re thinking too hard about this,” Alex whispered. He leaned down for a kiss, this time long and sweet.

Sid mewled under him, opening up nicely to welcome Alex’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss was deliberate and filthy on Alex’s part. He fucked his tongue in Sid’s mouth with a torturous pace, giving him a taste of what was about to come next.

Sid was so deep in his little headspace that he didn’t notice when Alex was done with the buttons on both of their shirts. His own fingers too busy playing with the silvery strands at the nape of Alex’s head.

“Still angry that I’m here?” Alex joked when Sid let out a frustrated whine. It was just a fraction of second before Alex threw his shirt down and was back down covering Sid’s body with his.

“Shut up,” Sid huffed, but it lacked any real force behind it.

He flipped them over, so Alex was the one spread on the expensive black sheets. It was a good look on him, Sid decided. He straddled his hips, grinding down with a circular motion, just to see Alex’s eyes flutter shut.

The air in the room was thick with arousal and need.

“Off with pants, Sid, now,” Alex pawed at his belt buckle and Sid laughed at his eagerness. It was actually endearing and it made the mood between them less serious.

Sid obliged and got off the bed to take care of his tight pants. “As much as I love seeing your ass squeezed in dark denim…” Alex joined him, his own pants pooling around his ankles. “This is far better,” he grinned and squeezed a handful of Sid’s ass, still clad in boxers.

Sid’s mouth fell open at the rough touch and Alex took advantage of it, slipping his tongue right past Sid’s already abused lips. He swallowed all the moans from the smaller man, one hand still squeezing a handful of ass while the other was buried in Sid’s thick hair.

Alex guided him towards the bed, let the backs of his knees hit the edge, before he pushed him down. Sid went with ease, eyes caught up with Alex’s.

“Gonna be good for me, Sidney?” Alex whispered, dipping down next to him.

Sid swallowed, the heat of Alex’s body hitting him in a wave. “Yes,” he nodded, biting at his lower lip.

“Good.”

Alex nuzzled Sid’s neck, nosed at the black curls behind his ear before he pressed a soft kiss there. He peppered small kisses all over Sid’s chest, stopping at only at his nipples to give them extra attention; rolling them around on his tongue and biting down ever so gently.

Sid’s breathing was coming in short by the time Alex made it to the hem of his tenting briefs.

Alex mouthed just above the hem before he moved further down to push his nose into the V of Sid’s groin. When Sid impatiently twined his fingers into Alex’s hair and tugged, it was enough for the Russian to quit playing.

He took Sid’s boxers off and caught his erection in the warmth of his mouth almost immediately.

“Fuck, you got quite a mouth,” Sid laughed breathlessly when Alex licked on the underside of his cock with a challenging expression.

He smirked and let go of Sid’s cock. “You wait,” he said and manhandled Sidney around, so he was lying on his stomach.

Sidney almost protested, wanting to see Alex’s face the whole time, but when Alex let out an appreciative noise behind him, he let it go.

“Hands and knees, babe, come on,” Alex coaxed.

Sid did as he was told and propped himself up on his elbows, head bowed down and knees spread wide. A cold shiver run up his spine when he realized how exposed he was. All for Alex to see and enjoy.

The Russian shuffled behind him and moment later Sid felt warm hands over the skin of his lower back. Alex dragged his calloused pads over Sid’s back, up and down, helping him to relax.

“Fucking beautiful,” Alex whispered and grabbed Sid’s ass; two wonderful handfuls.

He squeezed and Sid let out a surprised moan. Alex laughed quietly behind him and spread his ass cheeks. The laugh died in his throat.

“Fuck,” Alex swallowed and kneaded the muscle of Sid’s bottom in his hands. “You’re all smooth and ready for me,” he groaned and Sid preened under the praise.

He spread his knees just a little winder for Alex. “Yeah, spread for me, just like that, _fuck_.”

A hot wave of shame crawled up Sid’s guts. He felt the back of his neck coloring, he was sure it had already spread down his back. "I bet you shaved for me when you took shower before dinner,” Alex kept talking and all Sid could do was whine in the back of his throat.

Alex dug his thumbs into the sensitive crease where Sid’s ass met his thighs. “Were you thinking about this, Sidney? About pleasing me, making yourself pretty for me?”

Sid buried his face in the cushions and made an embarrassed sound.

Alex landed a sharp smack on his right buttock. “Answer me, Sid.”

The younger man bit at his lip, but turned his head to the side to answer. “Y-Yes. I did it for you,” he said in a small voice.

“Good boy,” there was decidedly a smirk in Alex’s voice. “Think you deserve a reward for being so good to me.”

Sid nearly screamed when Alex pressed his tongue flat over Sid’s hole. The noise was punched out of his lungs. The scratch of Alex’s stubble dragged over the too-sensitive skin of Sid’s freshly shaved hole and the sensation was almost too much.  

“Gonna make you nice wet and sloppy for my dick,” Alex growled against Sid’s entrance, sending vibrations straight to Sid’s groin.

The younger man could only hold along for the ride. Alex swiped his tongue over Sid’s hole in broad strokes, switching between quick and slow, between short and long. Sid fisted his hands uselessly into the sheets and _mewled_.

Alex _made out_ with his hole like he was a starving man, effectively loosening up the muscles there, making them slick with spit. Soon enough the muscle gave way enough for Alex to dip the tip of his tongue inside.

Sid’s lungs burned from the need of oxygen, it seemed like every nerve ending in his body was set on fire. He choked on half-gasps and pleas, asking for everything, anything that Alex was willing to give him.

“Lube?” Alex asked after what seemed like fucking eternity.

Sid was a pliant mess, spread out, wet and leaking.

“Bedside table,” he motioned vaguely, too blissed out to pay attention.

Alex stopped touching him and Sid whined in protest. “Get back,” he sounded petulant, but the _things_ Alex did with his tongue – Sid was almost positive he could’ve come just from the rimming alone.

Alex put his hands on Sid’s hips, warm and wide, and guided him on his back. “Want to see you,” Alex said as he crawled over Sid’s chest and pressed their lips together.

They moved slowly against each other, Sid softly humming and opening up when Alex tongued at his bottom lip. They were about to fuck and it dawned on Sid, just how much he wanted it.

Not because he was desperate or drunk. In fact, he sobered up thanks to Alex’s ministrations, if only drunk a little on the hazy need for the other man. He was hungry for Alex, for his strong body atop of him.

“I need you inside me,” Sid breathed against his lips.

Alex pressed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth and took one of the golden pillows to stuff it under Sid. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, любимый.“

Sid sighed at the softly spoken Russian, the words caressing him like the lightest touch, right where he needed it. Close to his heart.

As if sensing the shift, Alex took one of Sid’s hands and twined their fingers together. “You trust me, yes?”

Sid nodded, squeezing their fingers together. “Yeah.”

They moved in slow unison after. Alex let go of him and opened Sid up with his fingers. One, two then three until Sid was moaning loudly with every hard press of fingers against his prostate.

Alex took his time loosening the tight muscles and taking Sidney apart. There was something in the clear blue of his irises, what was left of them anyway after the black swallowed them whole. Sid found himself caught and unable to look away.

It was just the two of them with all the time in the world.

When Alex was satisfied with his work, he slipped his fingers free in order to put on a condom. Sid almost asked him to fuck him bare, but stopped himself soon enough to save himself the embarrassment.

It was so long since he last let somebody to be this close. And Sid wanted more of it, just a little bit _closer_.

The fact that the last person he was this intimate with was Alex, didn’t help.

“You think too much,” Alex gave him a small smile, then pressed the head of his cock to Sid’s loosened hole. “I’ll help you forget.”

Sid’s eyes fluttered close at the same time as his mouth fell open. The burning drag of Alex’s cock inside him was insane. It lasted forever, just the perfect push against his already abused prostate.

“Sasha,” Sid breathed, the word leaving his lips with ease.

Alex groaned above him and pressed his forehead against Sid’s shoulder. “Too much,” he whined.

Sid run his hands up and down Alex’s flank, nudging him with his heels to go deeper. He felt like if Alex wouldn’t move soon, he’d go crazy in his own head.

Alex was heavy and warm on top of him, his legs burned from the stretch and the entire world was centered to the point where they were connected, close and real.

“Breathe,” Alex kissed his jaw and rubbed fingers through Sid’s hair, massaging his scalp in order to bring him back. “Look at me, Sidney,” Alex demanded in a soft tone.

Sid swallowed, trying to steady his racing mind before meeting Alex’s eyes. At the same time Alex reached out for Sid’s hands to tangle their fingers together, the fucking sap, and started to move inside Sid.

“ _Sasha_ ,” it was strangled, weak, filled with emotions Sid wasn’t even aware he possessed.

“Shhh, I got you.”

He moved inside him and Sid could feel every inch filling him up. The blue of Alex’s eyes bore into him, straight into his soul and he couldn’t find it in him to look away. He didn’t want to. He needed Alex to see what he truly felt.

The breath in his chest stuttered, it was difficult to find a rhythm between the steady, too slow thrusts of Alex’s hips. Sid’s brain was a mush of emotions and sex and he never felt better.

“Please, Sasha, please, I need you. Please,” Sid was babbling, going crazy with the slow rhythm Alex put on.

“I’m here, Sid, look at me,” Alex said, calm and steady.

Sid’s vision was blurred and only then he realized he’s been crying. Tears were leaking down his face from how good it felt. The pleasure so good it _hurt_.

“I’m here,” Alex repeated softly and captured Sid’s lips in a kiss that was feather-light and teasing, driving Sid _madder_.

It dragged and Sid finally let go. He trusted Alex to do this for him, to guide him through; take him apart and then put him back together again.

The orgasm slapped him, ripped through his body all the way to his toes, leaving his throat hoarse and his body liquid. He came without even touching his dick, with Alex on top of him, still going, fucking him through it in earnest like there was no tomorrow.

Sid squeezed his hand where it was still twined with Alex’s and buried the fingers of his free hand into Alex’s hair. “It’s okay, Sasha, you can let go,” he whispered against the shell of his ear and it worked like magic.

Alex shuddered over him and came with a grunt, his dick going still inside him.

“Sidney, Sid,” he buried his face in the crook of Sid’s neck and panted. The wet puffs of air pinked up the already sweaty skin there.

Neither of them moved for a long, long time.

* * *

It didn’t dawn on Sid until the very next morning.

He woke up before Alex, the two of them wrapped up in each other almost perfectly. There was nothing like regret in the air. It was far from how ridiculous it ended up last time. All Sid felt was warm giddiness instead of shame.

Feeling bold, he traced his fingers over Alex’s bicep, over his naked ribs and back. The man was still radiating like a freaking furnace and it was just a tad too hot under the blanket.

“You awake, _pingvinka_ ,” Alex murmured.

Sid laughed, bright and loud.

“Can you not call me a penguin in bed, Sasha?”

He was still beaming at Alex, even when the Russian opened up his eyes and snuggled closer to him.

“Is nice expression for penguin. A cute one. Just like you.”

Sid blushed at that and bit his lower lip. “You talk too much.”

Alex giggled at that, pinching Sid’s side under the blankets for good measures.

“You like when I talk too much. Like last night in bed… you melted when I talked to you,” his voice dropped to a purr and it sent a delightful shiver down Sid’s spine.

His mouth dropped open with a wave of lust but before he could act out on it, Alex was out the bed, grabbing Sid’s boxers from the floor and putting them on.

“Is time for Christmas presents, right? I got something for you,” he winked at Sid and disappeared through the door, morning romance be damned.

Sid thumped his head against the pillows. Why did he have to land himself the obnoxious Russian again?

Grumbling and putting on clothes, Sid realized he wouldn’t want to change it, not ever. He liked the obnoxious Russian, he liked him loud and stupid and full of smiles. He liked how he cared and spoke soft Russian for him and _only_ for him.

Sid walked to the living room where Alex was already impatiently shuffling on his feet, dressed up in sweats and a well-worn t-shirt. He had a box in his hand and it reminded Sid he didn’t actually have a present for Alex in return.

“This-Sasha, I don’t have one for you!” Sid protested when Alex pushed the box in his hands.

“You already gave me plenty, Sid,” he curled his fingers over Sid’s wrist and squeezed. “Now open up!”

Sid huffed out a laugh and settled down on the fluffy carpet to unwrap the present. He didn’t want to think about how Alex had to plan this. Had to wrap the present in advance and bring it all the way from Washington.

Inside the neatly wrapped box and under the soft tissue paper, there peeked something red. A fabric.

“Sasha?”

The Russian just gave a wide, toothy smile.

A red fabric with white lettering. The texture of it felt all too familiar.

“Sasha!”

Sid took it all the way out the box. It was Ovechkin’s own fucking jersey.

“No way I’m putting this on!”

Alex laughed and pushed the box aside. He kneeled in front of Sid and kissed the frown away from his face. The jersey fell softly in Sidney’s lap when the younger man reached out to cup Alex’s jaw to deepen the kiss.

“Still not putting it on,” Sid grinned against his lips.

“We’ll see about that,” Alex teased. “Shush, not done,” Alex pressed fingers over Sid’s lips when he wanted to talk. “I knew the jersey would be too much for you. It’s a bit of a joke, really,” he took the jersey and folded it away. He sounded almost bashful and it warmed Sid’s insides. “So I got something else for you,” he cleared his throat and reached in the pocket of his sweats.

There was a square box, too large for a ring and too small for a necklace.

“Alex, you… Why?”

Sid looked up and searched the blue of his eyes. It was clear as the morning they woke up to. Stripped bare like the sheets from last night and Sid recognized that look. Recognized the way Alex wore his heart on his sleeve for him. Sid’s throat tightened and he instinctively reached out for Alex, placing his hands where he could reach, if only to anchor himself from the inevitable fall.

“You can’t control heart, Sidney,” he said and nudged the box to his palm. “I would’ve give you anyway. Wanted to give you something to remember me by, even if we just friends.”

The sincerity of his words hurt. Sid pushed himself up and crawled into Alex’s lap to hug him and finally kiss him like he wanted all along. Deep and wet and just right.

“You’re in for the long haul, Sasha,” Sid whispered against his lips.

It was a fucked up way of saying what Sid wanted, but he counted on Alex understanding him.

“Open it up,” Alex was glowing by then and it rubbed off on Sid in the best way.

He took the lid off the box and his eyes landed on a leather bracelet. It was so _subtle_ , but yet affectionate in a way that made Sid’s heart speed up when he thought about wearing it during the season.

“Do you like it?”

Sid’s answer came in a form of kiss; deep and messy with too much tongue that left them both panting and a little excited. “Put it on me, please?” Sid batted his eyelashes, fully aware that he was provoking the older man. It made him a little smug when he saw Alex physically restrain himself from going at it right under the Christmas tree.

Later, when they were snuggled by the fire and Sid was resting his head in Alex’s lap, the younger man found himself thinking about what he got himself into. The hole in his chest felt filled up to the brim, overflowing.

“I guess you really can’t control heart,” he mumbled.

Alex tightened his grip in Sid’s hair just a little bit and smiled.

“No, you can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ovie finally fucked some sense into Sid, yay!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome, your love keeps me going (^^)  
> You can also find me [here](https://tangercookie.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
